Taxi
by KatnissSakura
Summary: Un conductor de taxi, una pasajera y una charla que los llevará a encontrarse con su destino. (único capítulo) Apto para 15


**Inspirado en la canción: Historia de un taxi de Arjona.**

 **Disclaimer: HTTYD no me pertenece y la canción no me pertenece, esto es por mero fines de diversión.**

 **Summary: Un conductor de taxi, una pasajera y una charla que los llevará a encontrarse con su destino. (único capítulo)**

 **Todo en perspectiva de Hiccup.**

 **Taxi.**

Pasan de más de las 10 de la noche, manejo mi auto night fury 2008 por las pocas transitadas avenidas de la ciudad de Berk en busca de alguien que necesite servicio de transporte.

Utilizo mi auto para ganarme un ingreso extra como taxista del programa de , una compañía que por medio de una aplicación de celular ofrece servicio de transporte a sus clientes; como antes lo había mencionado, me había visto en la necesidad de entrar en el programa para ganarme un ingreso extra ya que la renta, mis estudios y mantener a mi esposa no me alcanza con el sueldo que actualmente tengo como practicante de médico veterinario, por lo que al menos cuatro veces a la semana tomo mi auto y salgo a la ciudad esperando a ser solicitado por alguien que no cuenta con un medio de transporte.

El auto lo adquirí hace poco con el mismo propósito, con mis ahorros y la ayuda de mi padre logré financiarlo y sacarlo a buen precio, aunque aquella decisión no le agradó a mi esposa, pues ella esperaba que gastara mi dinero en un viaje a una tierra exótica, con la pena tuve que decirle que no ya que ese dinero primeramente tenía que invertirlo.

En fin, eso y más cosas que en su mayoría tienen que ver con dinero han provocado constantes peleas en mi matrimonio, y justo el día de hoy, derivado a que mi esposa volvió a reclamarme lo poco que le doy, ella optó por irse con su madre mientras que yo opté por ir a ver si podía sacar un poco más en esta semana.

Pero parece que los dioses me odian en todos los sentidos, ya que he estado dando vueltas como tonto por las avenidas más concurridas y nadie parece querer solicitar un taxi en ese momento.

" _ **Nueva solicitud"**_

¡ah, Vaya! Por lo que veo a los dioses les gusta contradecirme, justo me acaba de caer un trabajo; reviso de quien se trata.

— " _Astrid Robinson H."_

Leo en el perfil de mi cliente, no tiene fotografía, pero por el nombre obviamente se trata de una mujer, no está muy lejos, está a tan solo dos cuadras, por lo que no pierdo el tiempo y acelero la marcha para no hacerla esperar.

La zona por donde me encuentro esta plagada de restaurantes lujosos, son para gente obviamente de la alta sociedad y que generalmente viven en la zona de las colinas altas, por lo que supongo tendré una buena recompensa por este viaje.

La aplicación me indica que ella está en la esquina por lo que desacelero el auto poco a poco conforme me voy acercando para poder identificarla, aunque no tardo mucho en hacerlo ya que es la única persona en la esquina y ¡wow! Tal vez esté mal que lo diga, pero es una rubia preciosa.

Viste un minivestido holgado color azul, que es sostenido por dos listones plagados de pedrería que se ajustan a su cuello, lleva unos tacones altos color blanco, y su cabello es muy largo y lo lleva suelto; me sorprendo de mi mismo, pues no puedo quitarle mis ojos de encima.

Ella tiene su celular en mano, al parecer identificó mi auto por las placas que aparecen en la aplicación, por lo que se acerca y sube rápidamente a la parte trasera, me empiezo a sentir tonto, tal vez porque por protocolo debí bajarme del auto para abrirle la puerta.

—¿Astrid Robinson? —pregunto siguiendo lo que queda del protocolo, pues también debo de identificar si llevo a la pasajera correcta.

—Sí, buenas noches. —responde ella y pierde su mirada en algún punto de la ventana.

Muy bien, dado a que ya cumplí con lo que dicta mi protocolo, retomo el movimiento del auto en dirección a donde la aplicación me indica que será el destino de mi hermosa pasajera, en la zona de las colinas, como me lo esperaba.

Manejando, se supone que uno debe ir concentrado en lo que tiene enfrente, pero no puedo evitar estar mirando por el retrovisor a mi clienta, y es que sinceramente es porque es demasiado hermosa, jamás había admirado a una mujer así, ni siquiera a mi esposa Kayla.

Mi pasajera sigue con la vista perdida en la ventana, parece triste, aunque no es lo único que noto, también veo por el retrovisor sus bien formadas piernas y demás cualidades que sólo se pueden apreciar en una mujer.

— " _Cálmate Hiccup"_ —me digo a mi mismo, me siento enrojecer y tonto por no poder calmar estos instintos masculinos que generalmente controlo muy bien.

Pero que ahora no puedo controlar, ya que mi vista nuevamente me traiciona y se asoma por el retrovisor para admirarla una vez más; y lo que veo hace que retumbe mi corazón. _Una lágrima._

 _Una lágrima negra roda por su mejilla,_ se la limpia rápidamente y con algo de rudeza, lo que ocasiona que se arruine un poco el maquillaje y se frustre más de lo que ya está.

Algo en mí dice que tal vez deba hacer algo.

—Disculpe señorita…

Hablo con algo de duda, pero logro llamar su atención ya que ella fija su mirada con la mía a través del retrovisor.

—¿Sí? —dice ella con cautela.

Trago saliva.

—Perdón si soy atrevido señorita, pero puedo preguntar ¿Por qué está llorando?

Ella se sobresalta y baja la cabeza avergonzada, puedo notar cierto tinte rojo en sus mejillas, tal vez bebió un poco en el lugar en donde se encontraba.

—¡oh, olvídelo! Mejor me callo. —me siento tonto y vuelvo mi vista al camino, pero a ella la puedo escuchar bufar.

Nuevamente mi vista va al retrovisor, mi clienta se reincorpora al mismo tiempo y vuelve a fijar su mirada en la ventana.

—Por un tipo… mi esposo. —dice amargamente. —Que se cree que porque "disque" me da todo, me puede tratar como se le da gana.

—Oh, siento escucharlo, sin embargo, no creo que uno debe sufrir de amor cuando esa persona no vale la pena.

—¿Sí? —cuestiona con duda, se ve preocupada. —Porque creo que me engaña con otra. ¿cómo puedo lidiar con eso? ¿Debería pagarle con la misma moneda? —comenta con burla.

—Pues si lo que quiere es vengarse cuente con un servidor para hacerlo. —ofrezco juguetonamente, aunque rápidamente considero que me estoy propasando con mi clienta. —¡Oh, dioses! Lo siento mucho, no me califique mal por favor. —me disculpo rápida y nerviosamente.

Pero ella solo me sonríe, y es aun más hermosa de esa manera.

—Es muy gracioso…eh…—se asoma en el celular para ver mi perfil de conductor. —¡Hiccup!

—Sí…—respondo aun nervioso.

—Está bien. —dice con una sonrisita. —Lo invito a mi casa, tomaremos unos tequilas y veremos qué pasa…—me ofrece con coquetería.

—¡¿qué?! —casi me paso un alto, algo que provoca más risitas en ella.

—Lo siento, bromeaba. —dice rápidamente. —Yo también sé hacerlo.

—Entiendo. —por una extraña razón me siento aliviado, pues ella será muy hermosa, pero yo aun sigo siendo un hombre casado y por ende respeto a mi esposa.

Después de la pequeña broma, sigo el recorrido cuando la luz cambia a verde, ella da un largo suspiro y se acomoda en el asiento, cruza sus piernas y lleva su vista de nuevo a la ventana, parece angustiada nuevamente.

—No creo que su esposo la engañe. —trato de tranquilizarla y también para tratar de ayudar al pobre infeliz, quien sea que sea su esposo. —Creo que sería muy tonto si lo hiciera.

" _Con una mujer como ella, realmente sería alguien muy estúpido"_ me digo a mi mismo.

—No estoy muy segura. —me confronta de nuevo por el retrovisor. —Sus camisas suelen estar infestadas de un perfume barato, y el que me haya dejado olvidada en el restaurante el día de nuestro aniversario…—resopla, luce muy molesta. —El que me haya despedido de la empresa, después de que ascendió de puesto, según él, porque no quería que hubiera "conflicto de intereses con los demás empleados", que llegue siempre tarde a la casa… ¿qué más pruebas necesitaría?

Ni como ayudar al pobre diablo, pienso por mis adentros, que ser tan estúpido.

—¿Por qué está con él? —pregunto, tal vez sea atrevido, pero no concibo como alguien puede vivir así.

Ella resopla y se cruza de brazos.

—Amor, supongo…—responde con duda. —Me casé con él porque estaba ¡estoy! enamorada de él, es lo que se supone que la gente hace cuando lo está ¿no? Recién salimos de la universidad, él me propuso matrimonio, nos casamos y entramos al mismo lugar a trabajar y conforme paso el tiempo y él fue ascendiendo también fue cambiando…

—La gente cambia. —comento, y también analizo la información, mi cliente podría tener aproximadamente la misma edad que yo. —Pasa, créame… lo digo por experiencia.

—¿Es casado? —pregunta interesada.

—Sí…—respondo nerviosamente. — Y es casi la misma historia… empezamos como novios el último año del bachillerato, cuando concluyó esa etapa yo… por cuestiones a una beca que me dieron para estudiar en el extranjero, iba a terminar con ella, realmente no creo en el amor a larga distancia, sin embargo, cuando iba a hacerlo me salió con la sorpresa de que estaba embarazada.

—¡Wow! Te atrapó. —comenta ella con una risita.

—Sí… es lo mismo que me dice mi hermano. —digo sarcásticamente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Bueno, él cree que se inventó eso para evitar que me fuera, ya que mi esposa "perdió" al bebé una semana después de que nos casamos.

—¿Cómo así?

—Sí, fue algo extraño y demasiado rápido, yo la verdad no me gusta pensar mal, digo yo la acompañé cuando fuimos al médico y nos dio la noticia…, pero ahora con lo que sé de medicina, creo que puede… no sé…

—Es cierto…—finaliza ella por mí. — Discúlpame si ahora soy yo la atrevida, pero no sería la primera mujer que hace algo así para amarrar a un hombre que quiere.

—Yo… no sé. —Me ahorro mejor mis comentarios.

—¿Y luego qué más? ¿No lo intentaron una vez más?

—La verdad no, somos demasiado jóvenes y mi esposa es de las que quieren viajar a todos lados, y yo… sinceramente quiero terminar con mis estudios primero, no puedo darle la vida que ella quiere si no lo hago, pero como perdí mi beca y ahora debo costearme yo solo los estudios… ha sido difícil, y ella se molesta, primero porque no le gustaba el lugar donde trabajaba cuando recién nos casamos, luego porque comencé a estudiar y a trabajar medio tiempo, luego porque empecé mis prácticas, luego porque conseguí este otro trabajo de medio tiempo. Se queja de mí, se queja de la casa que rentamos, se queja de que ella haya tenido que entrar a trabajar a un lugar para costearse "sus gastos". Es cansado, pero trato de responderle de la mejor manera posible.

—¿Por qué sigues con ella?

La pregunta me sorprende, ya que yo también había juzgado a mi clienta en ese aspecto y no había evaluado que yo estoy en la misma situación, la diferencia es que mi clienta vive en las colinas y yo en… bueno en lugar más pobre.

—Perdón si soy yo ahora la impudente. —Dice ella al no obtener una respuesta mía.

—No, supongo es lo justo. —le sonrío por el retrovisor. —Contestando a su pregunta, pues porque supongo que también la amo. —No me escucho muy convencido, pero es lo que ha ocasionado la charla.

—Bueno, pues que suerte tiene, ya que lo que haces por ella es digno de admirarse, ojalá pronto aprenda a apreciarlo.

—Gracias.

Aun falta camino para que llegue al destino, cuando de repente…

—Cambia de dirección, no quiero ir a mi casa.

Veo que ha sacado un pequeño espejo del bolso que lleva y se limpia los escurrimientos negros del maquillaje.

—¿A dónde me dirijo? —no puedo evitar verla nuevamente como tonto como el retrovisor.

—La fosa del dragón… ¿la conoces?

—Sí, solía ir ahí hace mucho…pues a beber.

—Yo también, y justo en este momento necesito algo de diversión ya que mi querido Hendrick me arruinó la noche.

Ella sigue arreglándose, se hace una cola de caballo en el cabello para después arreglarse los listones y pliegues de su pequeño vestido. ¡Dioses! Enrojezco con solo ver como pasea sus manos por su busto.

—Eh…señorita, no creo que sea conveniente ir a ese lugar a estas horas, menos sola.

—Pues si quieres acompañarme adelante, tienes buena charla. —me invita como si nada.

—Oh, no… yo debo volver a casa. —trago saliva.

—Entonces tú te lo pierdes, ya encontraré a alguien con quien conversar y no sé, tal vez algo más si se me da la gana.

—Señorita…

—Dime Astrid. —pide con una risita. —Y no me hables tan formal, no soy tan vieja.

—E-está bien, Astrid…—vuelvo a tragar saliva. —Por favor, no creo que sea la manera.

—Siento disentir con eso Hiccup, pero con esto no concordaré contigo… ¿me llevas, por favor?

Resoplo con cansancio, ya que me lo pidió de una manera muy amable, pero a la vez exigente.

—Tú mandas.

Cambio de dirección, la fosa del dragón no está muy lejos, llegaría ahí en menos de 5 minutos, durante el trayecto ni Astrid ni yo mencionamos otra palabra, hasta que por fin llego.

Ese bar aun sigue lleno de gente, la música resuena a muy alto volumen y hay uno que otro ebrio en las banquetas que son echados por los guardias del lugar. Me paro justo frente a la puerta del lugar y lamentablemente debo indicar a la aplicación el fin del recorrido, el celular de Astrid suena enseguida del mío con la notificación del cargo a su tarjeta.

—Muy bien, pues gracias. —dice ella saliendo de auto, nuevamente no se espera a que yo le abra la puerta. —Fue una buena charla.

—De nada. —alcanzo solo a contestar, viendo por último como cierra la puerta y se dirige a la entrada llamando la atención de todos los idiotas ebrios que hay afuera.

Me quedo ahí estacionado hasta que la pierdo de vista, y ahí me hubiera quedado si un idiota atrás no me hubiera despertado con su tonto claxon.

—¡Ya voy imbécil! —respingo y le hago una seña obscena para que se calle.

Al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que Astrid dejó su bolso en el asiento trasero, y no es porque quiera verla de nuevo, pero debo regresárselo, maniobro para estacionarme frente al bar, siendo insultado por el tipo que está por detrás y por el calvo guardia.

—¡No es lugar para estacionarse! —me grita cuando bajo del auto.

—Amigo, no tardo… sólo le devolveré el bolso a la dama que acaba de entrar.

—¡Cinco minutos o te poncho las llantas! —me concede el magnánimo maestro limpio. —"Imbécil" —resoplo y entro al pasillo principal que está atestado de gente.

Espero no tener problemas para encontrarla, puesto que mi auto pende de un hilo; sin embargo, los dioses son complacientes, pues la veo justo al final del pasillo, parece estar estática.

—¡Astrid! —grito agitando su bolso en lo alto.

Pero ella no me escucha, tal vez sea por el ruido, por lo que me acerco, y cuando llego con ella la llamo nuevamente.

—Astrid, olvidaste tu…

Algo llama mi atención, ella ni siquiera reacciona con mi presencia, ve fijamente a una de las mesas que están en la parte de atrás, en donde hay una pareja comiéndose a besos; un tipo de traje color azul y cabello negro y la mujer de cabello rubio falso, con un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo y que… no puedo creerlo, es…es… ¿mi esposa?

—Ese es mi esposo. —Escucho que dice Astrid, aun está en shock, yo lo estoy aun más pues apunta al tipo que está besando ¡a mi esposa!

—Y esa mujer… es mi esposa.

Aun no lo creo, Berk es una ciudad pequeña, pero es demasiada coincidencia, yo que había llevado y coqueteado con mi pasajera, resulta ser la esposa del amante de mi esposa. ¡Es estúpido! Es como un mal chiste.

—Esos dos me van a conocer. —dice Astrid, está enrojecida se ve que está furiosa y muy dispuesta desquitarse.

A diferencia de mi reacción, que no puedo siquiera mirarlos, me duele el pecho, me siento traicionado, triste, furioso y lo único que alcanzo a hacer es tomar la mano de Astrid para llevármela conmigo cuando veo que aquellos dos se levantan de su asiento después de toda aquella sesión de besos. Astrid pese a lo furiosa que está, se deja arrastrar por mí, al salir, ni lo gritos del guardia nos pueden hacer reaccionar.

Con la mirada aun perdida en algún punto del piso, le abro la puerta del copiloto a mi acompañante, Astrid sube, está resoplando levemente, y tal como yo, no es capaz siquiera de parpadear. Cuando me subo al auto, lo enciendo de manera neutral y me muevo del lugar sólo para irme a otro lugar que esta desocupado, no me sentía con la suficiente capacidad para manejar en ese momento.

—¿Cómo… cómo es posible… mi esposo… con tu esposa? —Astrid no puede dejar de resoplar.

Yo niego con la cabeza, aun me parece inconcebible.

—No, tal vez se trate de otra persona. —trato de negar.

—Pues yo si reconocí muy bien al imbécil… ¡Arggg! ¡¿No es esté?! —me gritonea enseñándome una foto que tiene del infeliz en su celular.

Yo hago lo mismo, busco una de las fotos que tengo de mi esposa en mi teléfono para tratar de recordar cómo es ella, y será cruel la vida conmigo, pues la primera que encuentro es la de Kayla con ese vestido rojo. Golpeo el volante con furia, no soy capaz de engañarme más a mi mismo, mi esposa es infiel, ¡la desgraciada me es infiel!

Tanto son los resoplidos y agitaciones de nuestras respiraciones que los cristales se empiezan a empañar; tengo ganas de desquitarme con algo, ¿pero con qué? Quería perderme de borracho, tal vez tirarme de un puente, mis pensamientos empezaban a traicionarme.

De repente siento, una mano sobre la mía, considero que no estoy solo en el auto, me vuelvo a mi acompañante y sin esperármelo, ella me recibe con un caluroso beso en los labios.

— _¡Dioses, que rico besa!_

No puedo evitar pensar al mismo tiempo que tomo su ritmo, sus labios son muy suaves y tiene un ligero aroma a alcohol que pronto me empieza a volver loco, y más cuando ella empieza a pasar sus manos desesperadamente sobre mi pecho hasta desabotonarme la camisa, mientras que mis manos pasan desesperadamente por los listones de su vestido los cuales termino arrancando ocasionando que parte de la pedrería salga disparada hacia el cristal frontal.

En ese momento es cuando ambos nos detenemos. Nuestras respiraciones están más agitadas de lo normal y nuestros ojos se cruzan de manera cómplice pues, aunque nos hayamos detenido, no significaba que no quisiéramos que siguiera.

De un momento a otro me veo conduciendo hacía un motel de la ciudad en donde rento un cuarto por toda la noche para revolcarme con mi clienta, una mujer que está tan despechada como yo.

Tenemos sexo como unos salvajes, estamos enojados y eso lo dejamos mostrar en la rudeza de nuestras caricias que, aunque sean rudas, no dejan de ser placenteras. Astrid es increíble, y definitivamente sabe cómo complacer aun hombre, por lo que me esmero en darle el mayor placer posible y que de seguro nunca obtendrá con su marido.

Pierdo la noción del tiempo y las veces que hago mía a esa increíble mujer; cuando quedamos lo suficientemente satisfecho y nos "desquitamos"; nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos; estoy encima de ella, viendo como pasa tiernamente su mano por mi cabello, ya no se ve molesta, y yo creo que tampoco lo estoy, ahora es algo peor, estamos nostálgicos, veo que a ella empieza a lagrimear, y yo con su tacto me empiezo a sentir vulnerable.

Entonces ambos comenzamos a llorar y nos consolamos el uno al otro; nuestras parejas nos habían traicionado, y nosotros habíamos respondido de la peor manera, actuando exactamente igual que ellos. ¿Qué podríamos reclamar?

Cuando nos terminamos de consolar y de sentirnos basura, Astrid se levanta y toma su ropa, luce muy afligida, y cómo no, nos habíamos dejado llevar por la furia y habíamos actuado de una manera muy estúpida, aunque eso no significaba que no me había gustado estar con ella.

—Me voy. —me dice una vez se amarra el vestido haciéndole un nudo.

—Te llevo.

—No.

Astrid toma asiento en la cama, no es capaz de mirarme, obviamente ella si está arrepentida con lo que pasó.

—Astrid, tal vez debamos hablar de lo que pasó…

—No, me gustó mucho. —confiesa ella, eso me hace enrojecer. —Hace mucho que Hendrick no me toca, y cuando lo hace, definitivamente no es como tú. Que mujer tan estúpida tienes si está prefiere a Hendrick que a ti.

Empiezo a balbucear, no soy capaz de entablar una conversación con eso, además de que me recuerda el hecho de que mi querida esposa me engañó.

—¿Ahora qué? —es lo único que puedo articular, pues, aunque no lo quisiéramos estábamos casados con otras personas.

—Creo que lo que hicimos no nos hace mejor ni peor que ellos, por lo que por mi parte… no sé...

Astrid empieza a titubear, presiento que me dirá algo que ni a ella le va a gustar.

—Ahora que sé quien es su amante, intentaré arreglar las cosas con él, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Resoplo, pues tiene razón, sería tonto no tratar de arreglarlo y desperdiciar 5 años de matrimonio; y definitivamente lo que habíamos hecho no nos daba el derecho de juzgarlos ahora.

—Pero si en dado caso ella se vuelve a ver con él, ¿crees que nosotros podamos vernos? Sería como un ojo por ojo…— me ofrece ella.

Me muerdo los labios, esto era un juego con fuego, y alguien podría salir quemado, pero...

—Acepto.

Acepto de cualquier forma, y con eso Astrid y yo terminamos por ese día.

.

.

.

.

Los meses han pasado desde mi desliz con Astrid, durante todo aquel tiempo han sucedido muchas cosas, entre las cuales descubrí algunos sucesos.

Kayla trabajaba como asistente del imbécil esposo de Astrid, él era que la estaba manteniendo como una reina, ya que al menos una vez a la semana Kayla llegaba con un vestido nuevo, el cual me decía que estaba siendo financiado por la empresa. Y supongo que la misma Kayla había sido el motivo por el cual Hendrick había despedido a Astrid, al muy infeliz no le convenía tenerlas a las dos en el mismo lugar.

Y Kayla… ella no paraba, mi modo de tratar de enmendar las cosas era tratando de salir más con ella, llevarla al cine, a la feria, en fin, toda esa clase de cosas, pero ella una y otra vez me rechazaba con la excusa de que tenía que terminar unos proyectos en la oficina, en donde coincidentemente hacía "horas extras", además de que se encargaba de minimizarme al decirme que ella aportaba más que yo en el hogar. Por favor, si ni siquiera me hacía de comer y eso que yo trabajaba casi 18 horas por ella.

Esos días "malos" como los empecé a llamar, eran los que me contactaba con Astrid, y la cual también "coincidentemente" era rechazada por su marido con una vieja excusa de la oficina. Y tal como ellos nos engañaban, nosotros los engañábamos y nos engañábamos así mismo, pretendiendo sanar nuestras heridas con sexo.

Así al menos fueron las primeras semanas después de que no enteramos de su infidelidad y que nosotros comenzamos con la nuestra, pero con el paso de los meses tanto Astrid y yo nos fuimos tranquilizando en algunos sentidos, teníamos sexo cada que nos veíamos, pero no eran tan inmediato como al principio.

Es más, recuerdo una vez que Kayla por centésima ocasión había rechazado una invitación que le hice, por lo que no me quedó de otra que ponerme a estudiar para unos finales, esa vez Astrid fue la me contactó diciéndome que Hendrick se iba a ver de nuevo con ella. Y aunque ya lo sabía dado a la forma en que me había rechazado, eso me afligió, y me estresó, pues tenía un examen en el cual pensar, no había siquiera comido y dormido y luego Astrid llamándome para recordarme nuestros problemas maritales hicieron que estallara casi en un mar de lágrimas.

Me sentí patético, pues al teléfono con Astrid, lloré como un niño, y ella increíblemente me escuchó, y de la manera más amable pidió que si podíamos vernos para simple y sencillamente conversar. Pese a mis deberes acepté, pues no creí que en esa condición pudiera siquiera concentrarme, así que tomé mi auto y fui a buscarla en el mismo sitio a la misma hora, lo que no esperaba era lo que ella tenía preparado para mí.

Cuando entró al auto, lo primero que hizo fue entregarme una lonchera, quedé desconcertado, pues al abrirla había unos exquisitos sándwiches, acompañado de una ensalada de verduras y de postre unas fresas.

—Me preocupaste cuando me dijiste que no habías comido en todo el día. —fue lo que ella me dijo. —Siento no traerte algo más elaborado, realmente apesto cocinando.

—No, es… muy… amable de tu parte.

Realmente me sentí dichoso ese día y de cierta forma querido, ya que la comida no fue lo único que hizo por mí.

—¿Y traes tus libros? —me preguntó una vez empecé a comer.

—Sí, ¿por? —claro que los llevaba, porque cuando Astrid y yo nos veíamos generalmente no regresaba a casa.

—Porque vamos a estudiar… tienes un examen final, ¿no?

Astrid es increíble, la verdad aun no podía creer que su esposo prefiriera a Kayla en lugar de ella. Esa noche fuimos al motel al que siempre íbamos, pero enseguida llegamos nos pusimos a estudiar, ella me preguntaba cosas yo trataba de responderlas, las horas ahora se nos habían pasado entre las letras de los libros, sin embargo, cuando concluimos, y yo le agradecí, no pude evitar besarla por todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Y ese beso, pues pronto se tornó en algo más, y aprovechando que teníamos la cama pues lo hicimos, pero ya no tener solo sexo, al menos no por mi parte, por primera vez en lo que llevábamos de jugar al ojo por ojo, sentí que hice el amor con ella. Traté de ser lo más gentil y sutil, demostrarle otra forma de placer, ya no con despecho, si no con otra cosa que se ha estado intensificando más en mi en todo este tiempo:

Amor, creo que estoy enamorado de mi amante, pero ya no quiero que lo sea más.

.

.

Después de pensarlo detenidamente, me animé a solicitar la anulación del matrimonio, por suerte, mi hermano me ayudará con el proceso y rápidamente me lleva las formas que debo presentarle a Kayla con la demanda del divorcio.

Estos tramites me han tenido un poco ocupados, y no he podido contactar a Astrid tampoco, y lo malo es que ella no me ha contactado, espero que no le haya pasado algo malo.

Estoy en mi auto pensando en ella mientras llevo a un pasajero, cuando lo dejo en su destino, no pierdo más el tiempo para hablarle a mi lady y contarle sobre las nuevas, e incitarla a que ella haga lo mismo, aunque de lo único que aun no estoy seguro es de confesarle mis sentimientos, ya que no sé lo que ella quiera, pues aunque me duela recordarlo, ella me ha contado que ha intentado hacer las pases con su marido incluso con sexo, eso me revienta, pues ese infeliz para eso sí está puesto, y no sólo se conforma con la tonta de Kayla, sino que engaña a Astrid con falsas promesas para hacerla suya.

Estoy a punto de marcar su número, cuando por obra del destino, me parece escuchar su voz en el exterior, rápidamente la busco con la mirada, y sí, se trata de ella, está en una esquina y aun lado de ella hay una chica de cabello negro que pasea a unos perros, el perro más grande se le echa encima a Astrid para tratar de lamerla, Astrid se lo permite y considero que es algo muy lindo, y que Kayla nunca haría, además de que veo otra faceta de ella, pues de lo que más conozco de ella es su pasión en la cama, y su extraña pero increíble forma de amabilidad.

Acaricia al perro unas cuantas veces antes de que la chica se despida de ella y cruce la calle, cuando se queda nuevamente sola, sus facciones cambian de repente, parece triste, veo que toma el teléfono celular, y parece marcar un número, por dentro deseo que sea yo a quien busque, pues después de verla, ya no tengo duda: Amo a Astrid.

Sin embargo, baja el teléfono, parece que no llamara, toma un taxi regular. La sigo para ver a donde se dirige, pero no es otro lugar que su casa, donde comparte su vida y tiempo con ese maldito. Quiero verla, necesito verla. Pero para eso tengo que esperar a que Kayla salga con su marido.

.

.

.

Vuelvo a casa, considero que antes de hacer cualquier plan primero tengo que informarle a Kayla sobre mi decisión, pero ¡oh! Sorpresa. Ella no está a pesar de que sale a las 5 p.m. del trabajo, si es que su jefe no la saca antes.

Espero sentando en la mesa, con los papeles del divorcio frente a mí, se hacen las 7, las 8, las 9 , 9:30 pm, y la desgraciado no llega, ¡se acabó! Dejo los papeles del divorcio con una nota que sólo dice "Fírmalos". Y de inmediato me pongo en contacto con Astrid.

—Hola Hiccup. —responde ella, su voz se escucha más apagada de lo normal.

—Eh… hola, eh… Kayla no ha vuelto. —digo tontamente. —Supongo que Hendrick tampoco…

—Vino por unas cosas, "papeles" del trabajo y se volvió a ir, tuvo el descaro de entrar con ella, por si te preguntabas dónde estaba, ambos muy entusiasmados por terminar con el trabajo acumulado.

—Sí, eso me suena a Kayla, ahora ya sé porque no volvió… Astrid ¿crees que…

—Claro, a la misma hora, en el lugar de siempre…—me cuelga.

Esta rara, me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido, me preocupa incluso que aun sienta dolor por el engaño de su marido. Me apresuro a verla, manejo mi auto hasta la parada de siempre, donde ella ya se encuentra, entra al auto y como solemos hacerlo desde cierto tiempo, nos saludamos con un beso, aunque ahora lo siento más apresurado de su parte.

—Andando, vamos. —me apresura a que vayamos a nuestro lugar de siempre.

—Astrid… ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, solo ¡vamos!

Ya no le digo nada, espero llegar al motel y rentar el cuarto de siempre para poder hablar antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero Astrid ni siquiera me da oportunidad, apenas entramos al cuarto y me empuja a la cama, se quiere deshacer rápidamente de mi chaleco y camisa mientras me llena de besos por toda la cara; eso obviamente me excita, pero trato de controlarme, no la siento como siempre, la siento incluso que lo está haciendo forzadamente, por lo que me armo de fuerza, la tomó de lo brazos y la empujo ahora a ella contra la cama, y así nos quedamos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Luce molesta, pero conforme la confronto con la misma mirada, ella se apacigua y cambia su mirada a una más frágil, triste y nostálgica.

—Astrid… me estás preocupando.

Mi mente empieza a imaginar un sinfín de cosas, desde un embarazo que me pondría muy feliz si no fuera porque ambos nos cuidamos mucho, a menos de que fuera de su marido, lo que me rompería el corazón, hasta un adiós definitivo en nuestra pseudo relación, algo que no quería que pasara.

—¡No me quiere dar el divorcio! —revienta ella en llanto, se zafa de mi para refugiarse en mi pecho.

Yo quedo en shock, pues ni siquiera sabía que ella ya lo estaba solicitando como yo, no cabía duda que éramos el uno para el otro, pero el problema es que Hendrick no se la dejaría tan fácil.

—Astrid, Astrid concéntrate…—la aparto de mí, tengo que saber los pormenores. —¿Qué es lo que te pide? ¿Qué es lo quiere?

—No lo sé. —responde ella frustrada. —Estoy tan cansada de esto, le reclamé, le dije que sabía que tenía una amante…

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Lo negó. —ríe por la ironía. —Y más bien me acusó a mi de tener un amante.

—¿Y… qué le respondiste al respecto de eso?

—Descuida. —acaricia mi pecho. —Yo también lo negué, pero…—pronto se empieza a angustiar, algo me dice que pasó algo más.

—Astrid, ¿te hizo algo?

—Se puso como loco, dijo que quería que hiciéramos las pase… quería que nos acostáramos para hacer las paces con sexo.

La confesión hace que mi corazón se acelere y mis manos en cierre en puños por los celos.

—Le dije que no.

Siguió contando ella, eso hace que se calme un poco mi corazón; sin embargo…

—Pero…—Astrid se oculta en mi pecho, parece ser que aquello que quiere decir le avergüenza, y yo me niego a pensar en aquello, no quiero, pero tengo que saberlo.

—¿Te obligó?

Astrid sólo asiente aun oculta en mi pecho.

¡Maldito hijo de perra!, llega a mi una clase de instinto asesino, quiero matar a ese desgraciado, hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a Astrid, pero antes de que pretenda siquiera levantarme, Astrid se separa de mí, completamente enrojecida.

—Por eso me iré. —confiesa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y esas cuatro palabras hacen que también a mí se me rompa el corazón.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —mis instintos asesinos se calman por el momento.

—No lo sé, lejos… no quiero estar más aquí.

—No Astrid, pensemos ¡Déjame ayudarte!

—No puedes, porque tu tampoco la dejarás nunca a ella.

Siento un aire de decepción cuando menciona aquello, Astrid se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la única ventana que hay y la cual está cubierta por las cortinas.

—Por eso te pedí que si nos podíamos ver, quería verte al menos una vez más… supongo que Kayla estará muy decepcionada cuando sepa que Hendrick nunca se va a querer divorciar de mí, tú podrías aprovechar para conquistarla nuevamente.

Resoplo por mis adentros, interesado por escuchar porque ella llegó a tal conclusión.

—Así qué… ¿quieres aprovecharme o no? —se ofrece como si para mi se tratara de un simple juego.

—Pues no. —rechazo su ofrecimiento. —Si es así no.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que sea?! ¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa? —cuestiona ofendida. —Te estoy ofreciendo sexo gratis y que no te da tu esposa… ¿por qué lo rechazas?

Me levanto para confrontarla, algo me dice que oculta otra cosa, algo que añora mucho mi corazón y que se ve a simple vista por como ella trata de evitarme después de su arrebatado ofrecimiento.

—¡¿Qué quieres Hiccup?! —me grita cuando quedo a unos pocos centímetros de ella.

—Te quiero a ti. —respondo con una sonrisa, ella parece desconcertada por mi respuesta. —Astrid, lo que tenemos nosotros… no sólo se trata de sexo, al menos no para mí. Nuestras parejas, a quien alguna vez amamos nos traicionaron, el despecho y el rencor nos unió a nosotros, pero no sé tú, pero para mi eso quedó en el pasado, pronto comencé a añorar los días que Kayla se fuera con tu marido solo para tener un pretexto para verte a ti.

Astrid me sonríe, como alguna vez lo hizo esa noche en el taxi.

—Y tal vez no sea la confesión más romántica de todos los tiempos dada a nuestras circunstancias, pero quiero decirte que te amo Astrid Hofferson. —uso su apellido de soltera. —Y siempre será así, por eso ya le puse la demanda de divorcio a Kayla, porque quiero que estés conmigo. Dime que tu quieres lo mismo por favor. —Pido con esperanza.

Mi hermosa rubia suspira enrojecida, me toma de las manos, las siento temblorosas, pero cuando suspira por segunda ocasión deja de hacerlo, ella vuelve sus hermosos ojos azules a mi y me responde que sí.

—Te amo Hiccup, me enamoré de ti, por eso estaba tan desesperada por conseguir el divorcio, para saber si tenía alguna oportunidad contigo.

—La tenemos Astrid. —la abrazo con añoranza, emocionado por saber sus sentimientos. —No te preocupes, todo estará bien, a tu marido lo denunciaremos por abuso y te tendrá que dar obligadamente el divorcio.

La siento estremecerse en mis brazos, pero asiente, ese maldito probablemente le causó un trauma para toda la vida.

—Ay dioses, ahora ya no me siento digna de ti…—comenta melancólicamente aun envuelta en el abrazo.

—No digas tonterías, para mi siempre serás la mujer más pura, y tal vez te cueste un poco creerlo, pero nunca te seré infiel, y tampoco nunca te haré daño.

—Si lo dices tú si lo creo, y te prometo igualmente lo mismo.

Ambos nos separamos, nos sonreímos y no lo postergamos más, nos besamos como dos novios enamorados que sólo quieren sentirse el uno al otro, por supuesto que no desaprovechamos nuestra habitación y hacemos el amor una y otra vez, ahora siento a Astrid completamente mía, entregada y devota a mí, y eso lo mismo que quiero hacerla sentir, que mi vida es suya y que puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, que por ella estaría dispuesto a todo, sólo por una caricia, un beso, un momento a solas con ella.

No cabe duda de que, aunque el destino nos unió de una manera muy peculiar y poco convencional, no me arrepentía de nada, la amaba demasiado, ella era lo siempre había estado esperando.

.

.

Al día siguiente, después de nuestra noche de pasión, Astrid y yo nos preparamos para dejar la habitación. Aunque no por mucho, solicitaría en la recepción más días, porque de ninguna manera volvería a casa con Kayla y tampoco dejaría que Astrid regresara a la de Hendrick. Sería algo temporal, sólo hasta que ambos consiguiéramos el divorcio y un nuevo lugar para vivir.

—¿Estás lista?

Astrid se termina de ajustar los tennis que llevaba y asiente.

—¿Tú?

—Más que nunca. —le sonrío con complicidad.

Ella se levanta de la cama y con caminar coqueto se acerca a mi para darme un tierno beso.

—Espero que esto no te distraiga mucho de tus deberes y estudios.

—¿Tú? Para nada. —la vuelvo a besar. —Vas a ver que todo estará bien, una cosa a la vez.

Ganas no me faltan de volver con ella a la cama, pero el tiempo se nos acabó y si no salimos, vendrá el personal de limpieza y abrirá la puerta sin pedir permiso.

—Es que me preocupa que no duermas, conmigo molestando y con nuestros vecinos ruidositos.

En ese momento escuchamos que del otro lado se escuchan unas risitas, sí, la noche anterior la habitación adyacente se ocupó por unos visitantes "muy" ruidosos en todos los sentidos

—¡Na! Déjalos que se diviertan. —junto mi frente con la suya, aunque cuando escucho al de limpieza tocar es un indicativo de que ya debemos irnos.

Ambos salimos tomados de las manos, felices por esa nueva etapa de nuestra vida que está por comenzar, aunque el destino al parecer tenía otra sorpresa para nosotros, pues apenas caminando en dirección a la habitación de junto, salen el par de ruidositos que no es ni nada más ni nada menos que Hendrick y Kayla, que ríen como un par de idiotas trastornados.

Como aquella vez en el bar, Astrid y yo nos quedamos en shock, por ver que de nuevo coincidimos en un lugar, y ellos experimentan ese shock por primera vez.

—¿Astrid? —llama Hendrick zafándose rápidamente del brazo de Kayla, que está tan inmutada como para reaccionar.

Contrario a lo que hace Astrid, que se aferra a mi brazo, más vale que ese desgraciado no se acerque o no sé de qué será capaz.

—¿Hiccup? ¿Qué significa esto?

¡Vaya! Hasta que Kayla reacciona y con su mero estilo de drama queen

—Vayamos a lo que es obvio. —respondo con fastidio. —Kayla… no te soporto, tú no me soportas, eres amante de Hendrick y yo de su esposa.

—Hendrick, él es Hiccup próximo exesposo de Kayla, mi amante desde que los descubrimos hace meses en la fosa del dragón, exactamente cuando me dejaste plantada el día de nuestro aniversario, y la persona por la que quiero darte el divorcio.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves zorra?! —alza Hendrick la voz.

—Déjala Hendrick. —ríe Kayla. —Si a tu repugnante y horrible mujercita le gusta la basura, entonces deja que revuelque en ella, así tú y yo podemos casarnos. —ofrece la muy mustia aferrándose felizmente a su brazo.

—Oh, por favor háganlo, Kayla dejé los papeles de divorcio en la casa, los firmas por favor.

—Será un placer. —me responde la muy cínica.

Aunque veremos por cuanto tiempo le dura la sonrisa.

—Lo mismo para ti Hendrick, Astrid ya te pidió el divorcio, dáselo y llévate a Kayla, te lo ruego por favor.

—¡TÚ NO ME DICES QUÉ HACER IMBECIL! NUNCA LE DARÉ EL DIVORCIO A ESA ZORRA—reacciona el tipo enfurecido para sorpresa de la pobre Kayla.

—¡Hendrick!

—¡Tú cállate, Kayla, tú sólo eres mera diversión! ¡Astrid vuelve aquí conmigo o juro que no respondo de mí!

—¡Ah, ¿y que me harás? ¿Vas a abusar de mi otra vez?! —confronta Astrid soltándome, aunque no permito que avance demasiado, ese tipo realmente parece enloquecido.

Mientras que el de la limpieza ha visto todo y corre a pedir ayuda.

—No lo diré dos veces Astrid, ¡ven aquí o tendré que ir por ti!

—¡Estás loco!, y más vale que te dejes de amenazas porque irás a la cárcel ¡por abusador, maldito! —escupe Astrid rabiosa.

—¡YA ME HARTASTE! ¡Te hice mía porque eres mi mujer, y así será y te aguantarás! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

Después, un certero golpe en su cara lo tumba al suelo, tanto Kayla como Astrid quedan boquiabiertas, pues creo que no esperaban que yo interviniera de aquella manera, pero es que ¡no podía permitirlo! ¿Quién se creía este sujeto?

—¡Maldito! —me grita con la nariz sangrante y que Kayla trata de calmar inútilmente con un pañuelo.

Y antes de que siquiera se atreva a levantarse, lo golpeo en los bajos algo que hace que se retuerza del dolor, y le daría otro, si no fuera porque Astrid me detiene y me lleva con ella antes de que los de seguridad lleguen. Fue estúpido lo que hice, pero sólo de pensar que él podría llevársela sacó lo peor de mí.

Probablemente habría consecuencias, pero qué más daba, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no se podía cambiar el pasado.

.

.

.

 _ **(Años después)**_

Los años han pasado, y gracias a los dioses no ha sido para nada malos.

Después de lo que sucedió en el hotel, recibí una demanda por agresión física a "un gran empresario" de la alta sociedad, me encerraron en prisión por una semana y hubiera sido más tiempo si no hubieran intervenido mis conocidos a tiempo; gracias a Astrid, mi hermano Tannlos y unos cuantos amigos logré salir bajo fianza, y eso sólo porque Astrid denunció a Hendrick públicamente; sin embargo a como se rigen las leyes de Berk, el único castigo que se llevó ese infeliz fue arresto domiciliario, aunque su empleo así como sus ofertas se vieron terriblemente afectadas dadas al suceso, por lo que optó por irse del país olvidándose de llevar consigo a mi exesposa.

Kayla, la pobre desgraciada después del suceso me firmó el divorcio para demostrarle a Hendrick, que haría todo lo que él quisiera, lamentablemente como lo había predicho, este no le respondió de la misma manera.

Intento volverme a conquistar bajo los argumentos de que Hendrick la había engañado y envenenado el alma, diciendo también que había abusado de ella tanto en el aspecto laboral como físico. Yo no le creí. Nadie le creyó.

La última vez que la volví a ver fue cuando iba a casarme con Astrid; ese día la muy desgraciada fue a casa de mis padres, donde me encontraba, sólo para desearme todo el mal posible, y me dijo que "conociendo" a Astrid, a como le había contando Hendrick que era, no esperara mucho de ella, ya que en cuanto Astrid tuviera oportunidad me engañaría con un verdadero buen partido.

Pero sus malas vibras no me hicieron cambiar de opinión, me casé con Astrid a los pocos meses de que ambos nos divorciamos, y ella fue muy bien recibida por mi familia y yo por la suya; a comparación de Kayla, Astrid me ayudó a terminar mis estudios, y todo ese esfuerzo fue recompensado, pues ahora tengo mi propia clínica veterinaria y que decir de un nuevo auto, un night fury 2019.

Y justamente ahora estoy esperando a la mujer de mi vida en el auto, le dije que pasaría por ella en el lugar de siempre a las 2 p.m. pero ya se tardó, por lo que enciendo el auto para dar una vuelta para ver si la encuentro, paso por un lugar muy concurrido, una escuela primaria, que hace que me detenga en el tráfico, es ahí cuando la veo.

Astrid, mi mujer, con otro varón que obviamente no soy yo, y a quien besa cariñosamente en la mejilla después de ayudarle a recoger unas cosas que se le cayeron al piso; quedó pasmado por la escena, o más que nada enternecido y no puedo evitar sonreír como un tonto, pues ese otro varón lo conozco, es mi querido y pequeño hijo.

 **Fin.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, esto es algo que me salió de la nada. :D.**

 **15 de julio de 2018**


End file.
